Game O Love
by qwert
Summary: Ron steals Hermione's diary... trouble ensues... Ron and Lav create a brilliant plan... will it work? read to find out! please r/r! thank you!


AN: I don't own anything… never have, never will… yadda yadda yadda… same old, same old… please review this after you have read it! Thank you!

"Ronald Robert Weasley! Give it back right this instant!" Hermione screamed at her best friend as Ron held her diary just out of her reach. It was times like these that she wished he wasn't so tall.

"My middle name isn't Robert!" Ron retaliated.

"What is it then?" Harry asked. He was quiet amused at their latest quarrel, even though he didn't think it right that Ron took Hermione's diary without permission.

"Never mind. It is Robert, I lied," Ron said after a minute while turning pink.

"Oh come on! What it is?" Hermione asked, completely forgetting about her kidnapped diary.

"Itsorendaokay!" Ron said very quickly.

"What?" Hermione and Harry both asked at the same time.

"I said, its Orenda, okay!" Ron said while going very crimson. [AN: that is a real name! I saw it in www.babynames.com]

"Orenda!" Hermione and Harry both burst out laughing.

"Hey! It means 'magic power' in some other language," Ron explained.

"That sounds like a girl name. A non-human girl name," Harry said in between his laughter and gulps of air.

"Hey! That isn't fair to girls!" Hermione said through her laughter.

"Hey, that means that his initials spell ROW!" Harry managed to gasp out before dissolving into a fit of laughter once more.

"Shut up!" Ron said to no avail.

He realized that no one was paying attention to him anymore, both Harry and Hermione were still laughing like hyenas. He took this chance and made a mad dash to the library, with Hermione's diary inside his robes.

******************************************

When Ron got to the library, he went to the far corner. No one would suspect that he was there. 'Once they realize what happen, they will probably check the kitchen or something...' Ron thought to himself with great amusement.

"Now, lets see what little Miss Hermione Granger tells this book that she doesn't tell me and Harry..." Ron said to himself as he opened the book to the first page.

Dear Diary,

   Today is the worst day of my life. Harry just told me that he thinks of me as one of his two best friends!

'What the hell? Shouldn't she be glad about that!? Unless... she hates him! Harry would be heart broken!' Ron interrupted his reading. Then he went back to the diary.

Why can't he ever think of me as more? I don't want to be one of his best friends... I want to be his GIRLfriend. Is that so much to ask? I guess it is... why would he ever want to go out with a boring bookworm like me? I know I'm not the prettiest girl in Hogwarts, but I know him for who he is, on the inside, where it counts. I don't just think of him as a trophy, or "The Boy Who Lived", I think of him as just Harry, and I LIKE him for being just Harry. I would say that I would like him more if he wasn't "The Boy Who Lived" but I would be lying, because it's not possible to like him more that I already do. Got to go now, dinner. See you!

~*~Hermione~*~

"Wow!" Ron said out loud. Then he shut his mouth and hoped no one heard him. 'Should I tell Harry? Or should I tell Hermione that he likes her too? Or should I just not tell anyone anything?' Ron thought to himself.

*******************************************

Back in the common room...

"Hey, where is Ron?" Harry wondered out loud as they both finally stopped laughing.

"Oh no! He has my diary! I'm gonna kill him! We have to find him, Harry! We have to!" Hermione said in pure terror.

'If it ever got out that I like Harry, Malfoy would never let me hear the end of it, and I wouldn't be able to talk to Harry about it, because once he finds out that I like him he will never want to talk to me ever again!' Hermione thought to herself as they left the common room in search of Ron.

"Where do you think he could be?" Harry asked Hermione. He couldn't help but think that she looked very pretty when she was steaming mad.

"The kitchen?" Hermione asked as the headed toward the picture of the bowl of fruit. Harry ticked the pear and they peered in.

"Harry Potter! Dobby is so glad to see Harry Potter!" Dobby said when he saw who it was. He was still wearing the tea cozy but he also had on a hideous looking tie that was yellow, green, black, and orange tie-dyed, a kilt that had seen better days, and one sky blue sock and one gray and green striped sock.

"Hullo, Dobby. Have you seen Ron today?" Harry asked as he peeled Dobby off of his legs.

"No Sir!" Dobby said, but then backed off, thinking that since he had said no, Harry would make him punish himself, like the Malfoys did.

"Alright, see you," Harry said, and they left quickly, because Harry didn't want Hermione to start talking about SPEW again or anything.

"Oy! I left my quidditch book in the library! Could we stop there and get it while we look for Ron?" Harry said as he slapped himself on the forehead for forgetting it.

"Sure!" Hermione said, 'I'm game for any reason to spend time with Harry!' she thought to herself.

As they entered the library, Harry headed to the back of the room, where he left his book. Hermione followed. The came across Ron reading Hermione's book!

"Ronald Orenda Weasley! Give me back my book!" Hermione screamed at him. The whole library turned to stare.

"You're middle name is Orenda! Lav, how could you like someone with the middle name Orenda!" Parvati said to Ron and Lavender.

"Parvati!" Lavender said in surprise.

"You like me!?" Ron said, with even more surprise.

"Um, maybe... thanks Parvati!" Lavender replied while turning red.

"Ron likes you too. So go off with her and snog or whatever and give Hermione back her diary," Harry said.

Ron handed over the diary to a very cross-looking Hermione and went off with Lavender. He was so deep into conversation with her that he didn't notice the tail that had mysteriously grown on his, um, behind area...

Harry laughed when he saw the new addition to Ron, but Hermione still wasn't satisfied. She then made a bucket of ice-cold water hover about Ron and then spill on his head. He noticed THAT, but didn't acknowledge it.

"Oh, Harry! If he read this, any of this, I'm never going to hear the end of it! Never!" Hermione said as she shook her diary for emphases, then she sank into the nearest chair and started to cry.

"Herm, it's going to be okay, even if he DID read it, he wouldn't tell anyone what you wrote. He isn't THAT mean..." Harry said as he patted her on the back.

"You don't understand, Harry. I wrote some REAL PRIVATE stuff in there... I just know he is going to tell someone it. Please, if he tries to tell you, please don't listen! Please!" Hermione begged her best friend between her sobs. She wouldn't be able to stand it if he found out.

"Alright, Herm, alright. I won't listen to him. I won't. Just please calm down. Calm down," Harry soothed his best friend.

****************************************

"How could you do that, Ron!" Harry exploded at his other best friend as he entered the 7th year boys' dormitory.

"Harry, you won't BELIEVE what I found out!" Ron said, planning to tell Harry that the girl he (Harry) has had a crush on for years likes him back.

"I don't want to hear it, Ron. I don't want to hear it. Whatever she wrote in there, it's private. We weren't meant to see it. So I don't want to hear it," Harry said, surprised at himself for saying that without wavering. He really wanted to know what she wrote, but he knew it would be wrong. Plus, Hermione would just get mad at him too, which he didn't want to happen.

"Fine, I won't tell you... but you'll regret it..." Ron said, hoping to convince Harry to let him tell him (Harry) what he read.

When he got no response, he decided to take matters into his own hands... he didn't feel like telling Hermione that Harry like her too, because she probably wouldn't believe him.

Ron then went back to the library to think of a plan. Lavender entered the room a minute later and sat down next to Ron.

"What is written in Hermione's diary?" Lavender asked sweetly. She had always wanted to find out, and now was her chance.

"She wrote that she likes Harry! I am only telling you this because Harry likes Hermione too," Ron said very fast.

"Are you serious? Wow. Harry and Hermione... Do they know that the other likes them?" Lavender said, her voice filled with wonderment.

"No, Harry won't let me tell him what she wrote, and I know that Hermione won't believe me. You want to help me think of a way to get them together?" Ron said with a glint in his eye.

"Sure! Sounds like fun!" Lavender said with a giggle. "Got any ideas?"

********************************************

Dear Diary,

   Ron just read you! I can't believe it! I just know he's going to tell Harry what I wrote! I just know it! My life is over! (Not that I had much of a life in the first place :()

~*~Hermione~*~

********************************************

"Where have you been? It's almost 11 pm!" Harry asked as a yawning Ron staggered into the boys' dormitory that night.

"I was at the library, thinking," Ron stated.

"About how you shouldn't have read Hermione's diary?" Harry sternly asked.

"Um, sure. You sound like my mother," Ron added the last bit as an afterthought.

Harry and Ron then went into their respective four-poster beds and fell fast asleep. The third of their trio however, was wide-awake and now in the common room. Hermione was seated on the couch that was closest to the fire.

'Why can't I sleep?' Hermione asked herself. Then she answered herself. 'I know why. It's the same reason why I can't ever sleep. Harry. Why does he haunt me so? Can't he give me a moment's peace? Great, no I sound like I'm blaming him or something. It's not his fault he is always on my mind. But it isn't MY fault either... So whose is it? For once, it's not Ron's fault either!' Hermione laughed to herself at that thought.

********************************************

"Now how can we get them both to know that the other likes them?" Ron asked Lavender as they were once again in the library. They had made no leeway at all the night before.

"Um, we could make them go on a blind date..." Lavender said after some thought.

"Nah, too overrated. That has been done to death," Ron said, still thinking. "I've got it! We make up a game show... we could call it WHO HAS A CRUSH ON YOU? and we could have Harry be on it. and Hermione be the person who has the crush! I know that didn't make much sense coming out of my head, but it does inside it," Ron added when he saw the look of confusement on Lavender's face.

They talked some more, figuring out the details of their plan... and they worked till lunch to get it down.

"Hey, Hermione... can we talk for a minute?" Lavender asked as she went into the Great Hall for lunch.

"Um, alright," Hermione said as she got up and followed Lavender out the room.

"Harry, me and Lavender are working on this project thing, for her class. Could you help us?" Ron asked, this was part of his plan.

"What does it involve?" Harry remembered the LAST time he "helped" Ron do something. It involved squash and a ton of toothpaste. Not pretty.

"Oh don't worry, it's nothing like the last time! No squash... or toothpaste..." Ron said with a chuckle.

"Or any kind of food item what so ever!" Ron added as an afterthought.

"Alright, what do I have to do?" Harry asked quizzically.

Ron then explained the "project" to Harry, who looked doubtful.

*******************************************

One week later:

At dinnertime, Dumbledore made an announcement to the students and faculty. "I am honored to announce that we have a special treat for all of you out there tonight. Lavender Brown and Ron Weasley have made a game show type thing.

The Professors all moved to one side of the room. The table that the Professors' used vanished and was replaced by a red and pink curtain dividing the area in two. A chair was placed on either side of the curtain, and in big neon pink letters, was the name of the game show, RON AND LAV'S GAME SHOW OF LOVE. Just then, Ron led Harry to the seat on the left side of the curtain (from the audience) and Lavender led Hermione to the right side. Neither of them knew the title of the game show, nor the intent their friends had.

Two microphones appeared and Ron took them and gave one to Lavender.

"Welcome! Tonight, you all have the honor of watching the first, and probably only, episode of... RON AND LAV'S GAME SHOW OF LOVE!

What?!" Harry and Hermione both yelled in unison, utterly shocked at the title of the game show. They had been told it was called RON AND LAV'S ULTIMATE SMART GAMESHOW. [AN: lovely title, huh? lol] They didn't know it was each other thought, because to each of them, the other voice sounded completely different then their real voice.

Lavender then performed a quick spell, so that Harry and Hermione could not hear the audience, or see them. In case they said who was on the other side of the curtain.

They could both hear Ron and Lavender however.

"This is how it works. On the other side of this curtain is a person who has a crush on you. [AN: neither Harry not Hermione ever thought of the fact that they must have a crush on the other person as well for this to work] You have three questions to ask the other person, and one guess as to who that person is. Got it? Now, er... Earl... you go first.

'Earl? Who is Earl? Oh! It must be a stage name thing, so I don't know who it is... I'm gonna kill Ron and Lavender for this! They are going to die!' Hermione thought to herself.

"Um, is that me?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, you are now Earl... and the girl is now... er..." Ron replied.

"Shirley," Lavender filled in.

"Yes, the girl is now Shirley," Ron stated. "Earl, ask your first question, and it cannot be 'who are you?' or anything of the likes..."

'Earl?! Did it have to be Earl? Wait a minute... what am I saying? I can't believe Ron did this to me! I'm gonna murder him!' Harry thought to himself.

Then he said, "Alright. What house are you in?"

The voice he heard didn't sound like anyone he knew, but then again, he figured that it wasn't her real voice.

'His voice doesn't sound familiar... maybe it got changed by Ron or something...' Hermione thought to herself. She said aloud, "Gryffindor, you?"

Ron then said, "Earl?"

"Gryffindor also," Harry replied.

'Hmm... well, it isn't Lavender...' he thought to himself.

"Earl? Got your second question yet?" Lavender asked.

"What year are you in?" Harry asked, praying that she didn't say sixth. He didn't want it to by Ginny, no offense to her or anything.

"Seventh... you?" Hermione said.

When she heard "Same" she tried to think who it could be... 'it's not Ron, so that leaves Neville, Dean, Seamus, and Harry. Oh I know it can't be Harry! Life just isn't that good to me!' Hermione thought.

"Earl... we are waiting!" Lavender said, while tapping her shoe on the floor. He sure was taking his sweet time.

"Um... I'm thinking! I'm thinking! Just a minute... okay, I got one," Harry said after a minute or so.

"Good, because it's your last one. What is it?" Ron said with a smile.

"What color hair do you have?" Harry then remembered though, that all the girls in Gryffindor have brown hair. [AN: I don't know if that is true or not, so please bear with me]

"Brown," Hermione replied. She had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach and she thought of the best question to ask.

"Alright, Shirley. You have your last question and then you get the first choice of guessing who it is. Ask away!" Lavender said dramatically.

"What is Ron's middle name?" Hermione asked.

"You cannot ask that! It's against the rules!" Ron said. But everyone could hear Harry's response.

"It's Orenda! It's Orenda!" Harry laughed.

"So, Shirley. Who do you think it is?" Lavender said between giggles.

"It has to be Harry, because he is the only one else who knows!" Hermione said with delight.

"Correct!" Lavender said. She then made the curtain disappear.

When Harry saw who was on the other side of curtain, his mouth dropped open in shock. "Hermione?" he gasped.

"Do you seriously like me, Harry?" Hermione said quietly. She didn't want this to be a huge joke.

"Yeah, do you seriously like me?" Harry asked, also quietly.

"Yes," Hermione replied.

Then, in front of the whole school, Harry cupped Hermione's chin and kissed her.

The End. Did you like it? Did you? Did you hate it? Did you? Please tell me! (that means review!)


End file.
